Stocking Stuffers
by Brittney.Blackout
Summary: Collection of Drabbles and Ficlets of Alice/Jasper during Christmas time.
1. Lights

a/n: So since I'm back in the Twilight spirit, and I happen to believe that Alice and Jasper are the cutest, I decided to write oneshots,ficlets, and drabbles about the two around christmas time. There will be 25, for the 25 days of christmas. Each one isn't connected in anyway unless specified. Read&.

Disclaimer: All belong to

* * *

Outside of the Cullen home, Christmas lights twinkled in the evening sky. Jasper watched from the porch as his wife flitted around the yard with Christmas decorations.

He walked out to her as she stood looking at the house. She wrapped her arms around his waist, once he approached and he kissed the top of her head.

"What do you think Jazz?" she said her deep golden pools boring into his.

The settling sun broke through the trees, and shone onto the pair. Jasper's lips curled into a smile, as he looked from the Christmas lights to his wife.

"The lights are nice, but you are far more stunning."

Alice stood on her toes and place a kiss on her husbands lips, and they both sparkled far more brighter than the Christmas lights behind them.


	2. Reindeer

A/N: Yes I know this is way late, but I will try to post some more tonight and be caught up by tommorow or Tuesday. I will save you from telling you about my life and why I haven't updated, because I doubt you care but here we go.

This is actually one of my favorite pieces I have ever written.

Disclaimer: Jasper and Alice are 's. I wouldn't mind If I got Jasper for christmas though.

* * *

Jasper listened to the grandfather clock tick monotonously as each second passed. The day was passing slowly and he had been left to himself, most of the day. His eyes stared at the piece of thread hanging off the sleeve of his deep green sweater. His eyes flicked up as he heard familiar footsteps walk across the living room floor. Alice flitted past him, curling her lips into a smile as she did so. Jasper chuckled softly at his wife, who wore a headband atop her head with antlers on it.

Jasper turned his attention back to his the loose thread after his wife was gone. He wrapped his fingers around the thread and yanked. The thread unraveled half of Jasper's sleeve, showing off his alabaster skin. His mind wandered from his sleeve back to his wife and her reindeer antlers. Alice had reminder Jasper of the reindeer's with some of her characteristics.

**Dasher.**

Dasher was supposedly the fastest reindeer; though Edward held being the fastest of the Cullen's Alice wasn't far behind. Alice ran with grace and speed. Alice could easily beat Jasper in speed and distance. Her small frame could move like no other Jasper had seen. Dasher was also know to be the smallest reindeer, and Alice was definitely the smallest; she didn't even break five foot. Jasper let a smile spread across his face as the memories of Alice outrunning him, and having to stand on her tip toes to kiss him ran through his mind.

**Dancer.**

Alice walked as if she was a dancer. It seemed as if her feet didn't touch the floor as she walked, it look more like she glided. Her movements were graceful and intricate as if she had studied the art of dance her whole life. The way she positioned herself around different people was like a different type of dance. Alice was also an excellent dancer, it's a talent of hers that she likes to keep hidden. She does it in private; when the two are alone or when she by herself. Jasper loves to watch her flit around on feet, dance in the open fields feeling as free and innocent as a child.

**Prancer.**

Jasper loved the way Alice pranced around the house when she was proud of herself or confident; which was almost ninety percent of the time. She pranced around the house when she bought a new outfit, or a new pair of shoes. She pranced to add something extra to her step to make the family look, and take notice. She pranced when she beat Edward in a race, when her car had a beat engine then Rose's, when she beat Emmett in one of his bets, or when she dressed up Bella. But when she prances toward him when the two are alone, it's his favorite prance of all.

**Vixen.**

Alice isn't actually what you would call a vixen. She wasn't as narcissistic as Rosalie and as interested in sex as Bella. She didn't flaunt her relationship with Jasper-especially the sexual aspect- or her beauty. She was not seen as a vixen to the family, but everyone knew better. Only Jasper saw Alice as a vixen, besides Edward who regretted that in so many ways. Alice would spend hours becoming vixen-like for her husband. Fixing her hair, finding the perfect clothes the fit just right, and making herself perfect. Her efforts though were wasted, for her husband couldn't care if she wore a paper bag; because her hair was mushed against her face and scalp and her clothes were torn in minutes. Though Jasper thought Alice was beautiful no matter what, it made him feel special to know that she was his vixen.

**Comet.**

No matter the color, Alice's eyes always reminded Jasper of a comet. Her eyes always had a glint in them, it lit up the room. Her eyes would light up when she had a plan up her sleeve, when she wanted to take her Porsche out for a drive, when she had a vision, when she won yet another bet. Anything excited Alice, even at the sound of her name her eyes lit up like a comet. Jasper had noticed until Bella had pointed it out awhile ago, but Alice's eyes light up the most when Jasper's around. When he walked into a room, when he touched her, kissed her, when he whispered in her ear. Fire burned beneath her eyes, and the fire light up her eyes. Jasper was Alice's flame and Alice was Jasper's comet.

**Cupid.**

Alice loved to play cupid. She was the one that had pushed and pushed Edward toward Bella. She was a hopeless romantic. Jasper was most thankful for the attribute of Alice's, because she played cupid for herself. If she wasn't such a romantic, Jasper and she wouldn't have gotten together, Jasper would never have felt hope-he'd probably be full of despair-, the two wouldn't have gotten married, and they would have never completed the Cullens.

**Donner.**

Every time that Jasper saw Alice, he felt thunder rock through his veins and to his core. The whole inside of his body shook with such a strong force it hurt to breathe. His conclusion was that this what it feels like when your heart beats. Though his heart can't technically beat, and he can't remember what it feels like; he thinks it's pretty close. Alice has the power to make him stop in his tracks, to make his unnecessary breathes hitch in his throat, to make him forget everyone around him and see only her. She is his thunder.

**Blitzen.**

Jasper is most in tune with Alice's emotions, even more than his own. Each time her emotion changes it changes his slightly. Her emotions strike at Jasper like lighting. Her emotions run through his veins as soon as they change. It feels like an electric shock to Jasper each time her emotion changes, they rarely hurt more of surprise jolt. But anytime Alice feels pain, it feels like Jasper is being electrocuted a million times over. Jasper wouldn't give up feeling his wife's emotions for anything, he enjoys every now and then being struck by lightning.

Jasper opened his eyes as he felt the cushion next to him sink down and felt her lean against his side. He raised his arm so she could rest against his chest. A smile curled onto his face as he looked down at her and she still wore the headband antlers.

"Which reindeer are you?" Jasper asked with laughter in his voice.

"Dunno, which one should I be?"

Jasper let out a chuckle, and Alice looked up with confusion.

"Sweetheart you are way to good to be any of those reindeer," He said thinking back to the reindeer he just compared her to. "You should be Alice, my beautiful sweet wife, Alice."

A smile spread across Alice's face and she leaned up and placed her lips lightly on Jasper's.


	3. Snowman Snowangel

A/N:Short I'm sorry. Read and Review.

Disclaimer: Jasper and Alice aren't mine. Still hoping for Jasper under my tree.

* * *

Alice's laughter rang off the snow-covered trees and echoed through the yard. Jasper stood perfectly still in the center of the yard encased in snow.

"Alice, what is the point of me being in a snow cocoon when you can just make a regular snowman."

Alice placed a top hat on the snow above Jasper's head. "Don't talk, you'll mess it up. Plus in case you haven't noticed we aren't the regular type."

Jasper's lips curled into a frown.

"Alice, really it took you about thirty seconds to do this, you can have so many other snowmen, that aren't disproportioned."

Alice danced around her snow covered husband, and wrapped a scarf around his neck.

"I'm doing this because I want you to be my snowman."

Jasper let out a laugh and broke free and the snow and grabbed his pixie. Jasper held Alice to his chest and whispered in her ear.

"If I'm your snowman, then will you be my snow angel"

Alice smiled and whispered back.

"Do I get a halo?"

Jasper pressed his lips to his forehead, and murmured in her hair. "You already have one."

Alice let out a laugh before wriggling free from her husbands grasp. She opened her arms and fell back into the snow.


	4. Red and Green

Disclaimer:Not Mine.

All I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS IS JASPER HALE. R&R

* * *

The color green flashed through her line of vision as she ran through the forest. Alice's ivory dress swayed as did the leaves on the forest floor. She froze as she came to a open field, watching the animals graze peacefully. She saw Jasper approach the clearing from the other side.

The both have different plans of attack, let's just say Jasper never learned that you shouldn't play with you food. Alice turned her attention from her husband, back to the task at hand.

The crimson red, poured onto the frost-bitten grass. The sun reflected into the pool of blood, each drop sparkling in the sun's rays. The end of her dressed dipped into the pool of blood, making the bottom of the ivory dress turn crimson. She frowned looking at her dressed, and pulled her dress from the puddle. Leaving finger marks of red along her dress.

Alice sat on a boulder, smiling as her husband came ear.

"Don't you look divine." Jasper stated showing off his teeth in a grin.

Alice hopped from the boulder and glided to him.

"Yes, because elk blood looks great on my dress."

"You have on Christmas color, how about we add the second."

Alice paused for a second, then a smile appeared on her face. Jasper let out a laugh and wrapped his arm around her waist. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him to the grass.


	5. Candy Canes

A/N: I feel like these always come out way to short, that's what i get for having big handwriting in my notebooks. If anyone has a request or idea, leave it in a review or PM me. Reviews make me feel good, and update faster

Disclaimer: I do not own the Cullens, or anything pertaining to the Twilight Saga.

* * *

Alice walked into the Cullen home, immediately sensing the eerie quiet. She kicked the front door shut, and listened to the loud bang echo throughout the nearly vacant house. As she held her shopping bags in her hand, she heard a small crunch from beneath her feet. She picked up her foot and saw a broken candy cane, with a tag wrapped around it. She placed her bags on the couch and grabbed the broken candy cane from the floor. Peppermint filled her nostrils and she flipped over the tag and saw the all to familiar writing.

"_Mrs. Whitlock,_

_Follow the candy canes for something special._

_Love you,_

_Jasper."_

Alice let a giggle pass through her lips, Jasper never called her Mrs Whitlock unless they were alone. She moved her gaze from the tag in her palm and looked for the next candy cane. She bent down to pick up the second candy cane, and noticed at take on the next one. A single letter written on it. **Y**. Alice followed the trail of the red and white striped candies up the stairs and down the hallway. Each candy cane and a tag on it, with just one letter. Alice picked up the last candy cane in front of her room that she shared with Jasper. She read the tag and it had a **R** on it. She held out the tags and read each tag. She watched as it spelled, Y-o-u- a-r-e- m-y- h-e-a-v-e-n. I'-l-l-l-o-v-e-y-o-u-f-o-r-

Alice placed her hand around the door knob, and turned the knob ever so slowly. She pushed open the door and her face immediately lit up.

"Hello Mr. Whitlock" Alice said sauntering over to the bed where her husband lay.

"Wait, Your not following the candy canes." He said with a smile in his voice.

She rolled her eyes and walked to the end of the bed and saw two candy canes placed together, to form a heart. In the heart lay a tag that read **eternity.**

"I love you to." She said crawling on the bed next to her husband. He lifted his arm so she could rest her head on his chest.

"How did you pull this off?" She asked looking up at him, love radiating off of her.

"Well, I bought a bunch of candy canes.." She playfully punched him in the arm and let out a laugh.

"I meant get the house to ourselves."

"I gave tickets to Esme for her and Carlisle to go on a weekend trip to Russia. The others were easy."

"Jazz what did you do?"

He let out a laugh and replied. "I threatened to mess with the emotions until they left. Plus Edward read my mind and told everyone we should probably leave."

"Why is that?"

"You can probably guess" Jasper replied tickling Alice's sides.


	6. Present

Disclaimer: I don't own the bloodbank, I just play with all the different blood types. In other words. Not Mine.

A/N: For **Jaina 12** who said that they wondered what they would get each other. Sorry, maybe I'll make another chapter that Alice getting Jasper a present. Enjoy. If you read, please review.

* * *

Jasper picked himself up from the floor and looked at pieces of the desk chair he just crushed. Sixth one this week. Jasper officially decided he hated Christmas, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get Alice a gift. He's had ideas sure, but she knew them all. He should be used to this by now, and he was to some degree. But he wanted this Christmas to be special.

He kicked a piece of the chair in frustration. It ricocheted of the wall-leaving a dent in the drywall-and nearly came back and hit him in the head. Jasper pinched the bridge of his nose and let a growl rise in his throat. Jasper's anger boiled over and the growl echoed off the walls. Jasper was glad that his wife was out shopping-she'll probably bring home a new desk chair-for she would they way he was acting. She probably already saw it but at least she wasn't standing in front of him.

He paced across his bedroom floor, afraid to touch or sit on anything in case he broke something else. He let another frustrated growl rise in his throat, but the growl died on his lips. An idea popped in his head, the idea was perfect. Though he wasn't sure how he could pull this off, but at this point he didn't care.

He flung open his bedroom door, and flew down the staircase. He went into the dining room grabbing a roll of wrapping paper, and a large red bow. He walked from the dining room into the kitchen to retrieve a large roll of scotch tape. Jasper walked back toward his room, with a smile spread across his face. He had tried not to think of what he was going to do for Alice, but he couldn't help it.

He really hoped this made Alice happy. He wanted her to love the present, and he was sure that she would. Jasper took the plastic off the wrapping paper and started to unroll the paper from the tube. He started wrapping himself in the green paper. He used the whole roll to wrap up his torso. He had been sitting on the floor very still for the past forty minutes. If he moved, he'd rip the paper but he was glad he had added a tag to the paper. The bow on top of his head was a hassle, he should have put it on first; but he didn't. So he spend ten minutes rolling around the floor to get it to stick on his head.

Jasper let a smile spread across his face as he heard Alice come through the front door, and start up the stairs. Alice walked into the room not even noticing Jasper as she started putting her bags on the floor and a new chair by the desk. She noticed Jasper and smiled at him before going back to putting her bags away. Then her head swiveled back to her husband, her mind just registering he was wrapped in wrapping paper.

"What are you doing?" She asked amused.

Jasper raised his eyebrows, then nodded to the tag on his chest.

She walked over and leaned over to read the tag.

"_To Alice,_

_Do not open until Christmas."_

"Merry Christmas?" Jasper offered chuckling.

"Don not open until Christmas huh? How am I supposed to wait that long?"

"You can go play checkers or something." Jasper said trying not to laugh.

"So I really have to wait till Christmas?" She asked pouting.

"Well I guess, you can be the exception."

"Good." She said smiling. Her small hands reached forward and ripped the green paper.

She pushed her husband back on the floor, and kissed him. Alice pulled back and leaned almost upright.

"This is the best Christmas present ever Jasper."

Jasper smiled and pulled his wife back down and kissed her again.


	7. Ornaments

Disclaimer: Cullen's aren't mine.

A/N: I spent longer looking for the ornament's then writing this ficlet. The ornaments are nearly perfect. I put them on my profile if you want to see them. If you read, Please review.

* * *

Alice and Jasper stood on opposite ends of the store trying to find an ornament to add the Cullen tree. Esme had decided that instead of the usually ornament exchange, each person-vampire-would find a ornament that best represents their partner. Both Jasper and Alice were equally frustrated but for different reasons.

Alice had searched the whole store twice, and still couldn't find the ornament she was sure to find here. She couldn't ask for help because Jasper would hear her. She knew that they did not sell out, she requested this store not only because of the vast selection and large size but because it was the only place that sold that ornament in the state of Washington.

Jasper grumbled to himself as he searched the shelves for something that reminds him of Alice. Ever girl ornament, or the ones that were nearly perfect were blonde's. Fantastic. His eyes scan the small shelves repeatedly, each ornament becoming progressively less perfect every time he looked at them.

Jasper and Alice both passed each other as the walked to the different ends of the story, smiling slightly before continuing their search for the perfect ornament. Jasper spotted a box with a picture on it, a smile spread across his face and then it turned to a frown. The hair was to long, but nearly everything else was perfect. He looked over his shoulder and snatch up the box and walked to the counter.

Alice wanted to toss all the boxes aside until she found the one she wanted, but then she would cause and scene and that would be a big mess. Alice sighed and stepped back from the shelve looking up at the top rows. Then she spotted it, and nearly let out a squeal. She looked around the store for a chair, or a stepping stool that she could use to reach it. With none of those things in sight she looked for her family members, but all were gone except Emmett. She called Emmett over and made him pick her up, so she could reach it. She thanked Emmett and went to pay for it.

Later that evening the family sat around the dining room table, each having a wrapped box in front of them.

"Okay so, each of you let your partner open the ornament and then you can explain why you got it for them." Esme said smiling.

Jasper and Alice had both waited patiently as they were last to exchange their ornaments. Jasper slid his over to Alice and watched her opened it. She let out a giggle, when she saw the picture on the box.

"I picked this ornament because it reminded me of Alice, in many ways. It reminded me of her because of her dark hair, though this ornament's hair is way to long for me." Alice smiled and squeezed his hand. "Plus I thought the hourglass represented her in two ways; how it is like a looking glass letting her see the time and what will happen, and two it looks like blood in the hourglass and it how she keeps me on track." The rest of the Cullens laughed and Jasper looked to Alice and said. "The last part is this is a fairy, and fairy's a small like my Alice, and they have wings like my Alice."

"I don't have wings Jasper." Alice said.

"Yes you do, your my angel."

Alice knew if she could blush she would.

Alice passed her ornament to Jasper and watched excitedly as he tore off the paper.

Jasper let out a low chuckle when he saw what was on the box.

"I got a confederate solider because Jazz, was one." Alice said smiling for ear to ear.

"But I wasn't a drummer."

"I was getting there Jazz."

"Anyways, I got the drummer because if my heart still beat inside my chest; Jasper would be the reason it was beating. Plus did you notice the soldier's blond?" Alice let out a giggle, and leaned against Jasper.

Esme took their two ornament's from the box.

"So the fairy ended up with the solider." All the Cullen's turned to Bella.

"What?" She questioned. "It's cuter than the lion fell in love with the lamb."

"Right." Edward said.

But Alice and Jasper didn't pay attention to Edward or Bella, they were wrapped up in each other.


	8. Rocking around the Christmas Tree

Disclaimer: The Cullens aren't mine, we all know who they belong to. Lyrics belong to Brenda Lee.

* * *

Alice walked down the stairs adorning a smile, waving a record at Jasper who was sitting on the couch next to Edward and Bella.

"A record?" Bella questioned.

"It's Alice and Jasper's tradition they do this every year, we should go."

"You don't have to Edward." Alice said blowing dust from the record player.

"Come on Bella." Edward said tugging on Bella's arm.

"Bye Alice, Jasper." She said before following Edward out the door.

Alice walked over to Jasper, and Jasper grabbed Alice's hand, and put his other hand on her hip.

The record player scratched against the record for a second before starting the music.

"_Rocking around the Christmas Tree_

_at the Christmas party hop."_

Jasper guided Alice around the living room, away from the record player and toward the Christmas Tree. Jasper pulled Alice closer, and she rested her head on his chest.

"_Mistletoe hung where you can see, Every couple tries to stop." _

Jasper bent his head down and kissed Alice on her forehead, as they danced around the Christmas tree.

"_Rocking around the Christmas Tree, Let the Christmas Spirit ring. Later we'll have some pumpkin pie and we'll do some caroling."_

Outside of the house, Bella sat on the front porch looking in through the window.

"Bella, come on. Let them be alone."

She turned from the window, and looked at Edward.

"How long have they been doing that?"

"Since the song came out." He paused. "1958."

"_You will get a sentimental feeling, when you hear voices singing; 'Let's be jolly, Deck the halls with boughs of holly'"_

Alice sang the words into Jasper's chest as they moved fluidly around the Christmas tree. Love flowed off the two in waves. The two vastly differing in height, looked as one as the spun around the room and the decorated tree.

"_Rocking around the Christmas Tree, Have a Happy Holiday; everyone dancing merrily. In a new old fashioned way."_

Jasper spun Alice around, and she let out a laugh of pure joy as she spun back into his chest. Alice let Jasper dip her and raise her back up. As he raised her, he kissed the tip of her nose.

"_You will get a sentimental feeling, When you hear voices singing; 'Let's be jolly; Deck the halls with boughs of holly'. Rocking around the Christmas Tree, Have a happy holiday. Everyone's dancing merrily, In a new old fashioned way."_

Alice's voiced echoed off the walls of the house, as the couple spun passed all the decorations and lights. She smiled as Jasper bent over and began to sing in her ear. Alice let her eyes flutter shut, and let Jasper lead her around the room. She only heard Jasper's voice singing in her ear.

The song ended and Alice let her eyes open and look up at her husband.

"Thank you Jasper."

"Your Welcome Alice, I love you."

"I love you to." Alice said as she stood on her tip toes, and kissed her other half.


	9. Gingerbread

Disclaimer:Notmine.

A/N: They always come out way longer in my notebook. Sorry. Thanks for the reviews

* * *

Jasper leaned against the kitchen counter and watched Alice as she pulled a cookie sheet from the oven.

"Why are we doing this again?" he asked.

"We?" she questioned amused. "You've been standing in the same spot the whole time."

"Well maybe if you told me why we're doing this I'd help you." Jasper replied tossing a handful of sugar at Alice.

"For Christmas." Alice replied as she shook the sugar from her hair. She shoved her hand in the bag of flour behind her. She took the fistful of flour and tossed it into her husband's face. He blew out a puff of air to get the flour from his pale lips.

"It's on." Jasper said grabbing his wife.

Flour and sugar was thrown back and forth between the two, dusting the kitchen in white powder.

In a matter of minutes, the two were covered in both flour and sugar and both bags were empty.

"Stop, stop." Alice said pulling away from her husband.

"Why?" Jasper said pulling his hand away from the flour.

"We have to put icing on the gingerbread."

Alice grabbed a yellow icing tube and began decorating the first cookie. In a few minutes all the cookies were decorated. Jasper came up behind Alice.

"Great Job," He said squeezing her shoulders. "They look _almost_ good enough to eat."

Alice let a smile spread across her face as she turned around. She ran her finger down his nose, leaving a trail of icing.

Jasper let out a sigh. "What was that for?" He asked looking at his wife.

"I was making you good enough to eat." She replied before standing on her toes and licked the icing from his nose.


	10. Poinsettia

A/N: I'd thought I'd go back in their past a little bit. I'm trying really hard to get to twenty five by Thursday, but over the weekend some stuff happened and I don't know if I can. But I'm going to try really hard.

Also if you have any ideas, or anything that you would like to see, just leave it in a review and I'll see what I can do.

* * *

It was their first Christmas together, they were staying in an abandoned apartment outside of Madison, Wisconsin. It wasn't the nicest place or in the nicest part of town; but cash was low. Neither of the two minded they had each other, nothing else matter to them. They were searching for the Cullens, but they knew they weren't anywhere close. So they stopped just outside of town and found a empty place to stay for the holidays. It was a white Christmas they both remembered, but the snow around where they were staying was more like grey slush.

The empty apartment had no lights, and all their candles had burned out long before Christmas. They didn't need the light or the heat; because Jasper saw the light in Alice's eyes, and Alice felt warm in Jasper's arms. They both had profusely told the other they didn't need any gifts, finally having the other was all that they needed. But Jasper couldn't help but feel that he needed to get Alice something. She was his angel, his hope. He walked the streets at night, peaking in store windows looking for a gift. He knew if he wanted to he could still anything for her, but she would never approve. He didn't want to upset her.

She as he combed the street the weeks before Christmas, he would pick up the spare change lying neglected on the streets. He would pocket the money and keep it stashed in the apartment. He knew that Alice had seen the money, and had seen him pick it up from the ground. She never mentioned it though, whenever he came home she would curl her lips into a smile as if nothing had happened.

Then it was Christmas Eve, and Jasper looked over his shoulder as he went to grab the money. He expected Alice's beautiful eyes to be staring at him, with disappointment; but she sat on the couch acting as if she was engrossed in a book. Jasper took the money and pocketed it, before kissing her forehead. He walked out into the snow streets, his feet leaving deep imprints in the snow. He went from store to store, looking at beautiful dresses made of different kinds of fabric. But each time, he would go to the registers he'd be short of money. Sometimes by a lot, or sometimes by just a few more cents. He had pondered each time that he walked from the shop's door empty handed, he could have killed that man. He could have stopped his heart in a matter of seconds, and just took the damn dress. But he couldn't, he had to be strong, do what was right. He couldn't stand to disappoint Alice.

So he rounded the corner to their apartment, empty handed and head down. He let out a frustrated sigh as he heard bells chime from his right. He turned his head and saw a man holding a big container of red flowers, walking out of the shop. Jasper's lips curled into a smile, and swung open the glass door; nearly breaking it. He caught it gracefully and smiled at the woman at the counter. He walked around the shop looking at each different flower, though he knew what he wanted already. He finally made it back to the front of the store, and looked at each different poinsettia. Some were big and bright red, other's were small and more of a deeper red like the tone of blood. He began looking at the prices, and grit his teeth together. He had exactly enough for the smallest poinsettia. He snatched it from the shelf and took it to the woman to ring it up. He grudgingly handed over the money, and cradled the flower in his arm.

Alice sat waiting for him, the book sat ignored on the cushion next to her. Jasper walked to her side, and handed her the flower.

"Merry Christmas." He said grabbing her hand, and kissing it.

"Thank you Jazz, it's perfect." She replied, resting her head on his shoulder.

Alice sat in the Cullen home, holding a new poinsettia and smiled up at Jasper.

"For sixty years, I have gotten one every year; and it's what I always look forward to." Alice said leaning back on the couch.

"Merry Christmas." Jasper said, kissing her hand.

"Thanks Jazz, It's perfect." She replied leaning on him.


	11. Tree Topper

Jasper and Alice stood with the family as everyone decorated the tree. The pair stood off from the rest of the family; hands intertwined. Jasper could feel the love radiate from Rosalie and Emmett as the two were wrapped in the popcorn strings, they were supposed to be hanging on the tree. He felt it roll off Bella and Edward, as Bella locked a candy cane around Edward's collar and pulled him into a lip-lock. Carlisle's and Esme's love stabbed into Jasper as Esme stood in Carlisle's arms hanging ornaments. But all the love in the house didn't affect Jasper the way Alice did.

The way Alice made Jasper feel couldn't compare to the way Bella affect Edward or Emmett affect Rose. It felt as if each time Alice touched him, or smiled at him, thousands of electric volts ran through his body.

Alice looked up for a second and smiled at Jasper, before turning her gaze back to her family. Jasper followed her gaze and saw that the tree was nearly finished.

Carlisle turned to the pair.

"Alice, where's the angel?"

Jasper felt Alice tense up and he watched her hand slipped from his.

"It's not in the box?" she asked kneeling in front of the multiple cardboard boxes.

"I didn't see it." Carlisle said.

Alice looked through all the boxes, and let out a sigh.

"I guess we'll have to buy a new one." Alice said. "None of you have seen an angel, have you?"

As the rest family shook their head, Jasper let out a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Alice questioned, putting her hand on her hip.

"I've seen an angel, but I don't think she would fit on top of the Christmas Tree."

Alice stood there staring at Jasper blankly, before smiling and running into his arms.

"I love you." she said as she kissed his lips.

* * *

A/N: I've noticed I've made Jasper call Alice his angel alot. Review please,


	12. Christmas Costumes

disclaimer; not mine.

A/N: If you have any ideas, let me know through reviews. I'm running low on them.

* * *

Alice stood at the top of the Cullen staircase, a bell jingling as she tapped her foot angrily. She placed her hand on her hip, and glared as Rosalie walked down the stairs past her.

"It was our year, Rose."

"We won fair and square Alice." Rosalie said as she walked over to Emmett.

"You guys were Santa and Mrs. Claus last year."

"So." Rosalie said smirking.

Alice walked down the stairs, jingling with each step. She walked over to Emmett and poked him in the gut.

"He's got that part down." Alice said.

Rose swatted Alice's hand away and sneered. Alice went and sat next to Bella on the couch.

"This is so unfair, I'm not even that short. Why do I have to be and elf to?"

Alice looked over at Bella, and playfully elbowed her.

"Where's Jasper?" Alice questioned.

A loud crash came from the kitchen and Alice turned her head.

"Jazz," she called. "What are you doing in the kitchen?"

"Trying to get Edward to move his head, so mine can fit in the oven to."

Both Alice and Bella bolted into the kitchen, to find Jasper and Edward looking annoyed. Alice hopped in her spot, smiling.

"Aw my little reindeer." She said hugging, Jasper's torso.

"Aw my little elf." he said mocking her.

"Why were you in here sulking with scrooge?"

Alice heard a 'humph' come from somewhere else in the house, but ignored it. Jasper rolled his eyes and pointed to the antlers. Alice let out a giggle and shook her head; making the bells on top of her hat jingle.

"Next year if were not Mr. and Mrs. Claus, were not dressing up."

"Jazz come on, a reindeer and an elf is much cuter than being, Mr. and Mrs. Clause.

"You've got a point."

"I always do." Alice said giggling as Jasper threw her onto his back. .

"Mush reindeer mush." Alice whispered in his ear.


	13. Chimney

A/N: For reader13lovesbooks because she gave me this idea. Hope you like this.

* * *

Alice laid curled in Jasper's lap on the couch, both just sitting in each others company. Their eyes weren't fixed on each other but on the fireplace in front of them. They watched the flames dance between the logs; the color changing each second, even if only slightly. They listened as the wood crackled in the chimney, the popping and the hiss as the fire burnt into the wood. They did this on occasion, to get away from everything. They wrapped themselves around the other, and just forgot about the world.

The two turned from the fireplace for a brief second to lock eyes and then turned back to the watching the flames dance. They heard and saw the family throughout the house, but paid no attention to them. They even heard something sounding like footsteps on the roof, but they only glanced at the ceiling. Alice smiled into Jasper's chest, as the flames danced into the blue hues for just a spilt second. The blue's were her favorite. Jasper stroked her hair, and she buried her head deeper into his chest. Jasper like to hear the wood crackle, and pop. He knew Alice knew his reason, but he would never say it out loud. They sounded like bones breaking, and popping out of place; it reminded him of his days in Texas.

They heard the roof groan, and their-well trained eyes saw the bricks of the chimney move just slightly. Jasper saw Alice roll her eyes, and let out a chuckle. They both knew what was going to happen next, it happened nearly every year. Just when they were at their most peaceful moment, when it was just them and the fireplace; this would happen. They both didn't move, but instead of watching the fire; they watched the bricks move. The bricks didn't even move a centimeter at a time, but they saw it. Alice let a small laugh pass through her lips. Jasper hoped the chimney was wide enough this year, he didn't feel like picking up bricks all night.

The couple heard a curse through the bricks, and caused the both to smile.

"I hope he gets stuck this year." Alice said looking up at Jasper.

"You say that every year, and he never does." Jasper said kissing her forehead. "He either squeezes through, or busts through; and all the bricks crumple anyway."

"I can hope."

"Yeah, but what I don't understand is how he doesn't break it, the second he squeezes through the top."

The sat in silence for a minute before, they heard a muffled voice behind the bricks reply.

"Practice, lots of practice."

The pair let out a laugh, and turned back to the chimney. They sat in silence Alice watching the flames, Jasper the bricks. Minutes had passed before they heard a hiss and saw the bricks stretch out.

"Guys, put out the fire!"

Jasper laughed, as he saw a big pair of boots swinging trying to miss the flames. Alice pulled herself from Jasper's arms, and put out the fire.

"Why don't we just let it burn him, just once. Maybe he would learn."

"I'm not a dog, Jasper."

Jasper rose from the couch, and stood next to Alice as red pants became visible. Jasper shook his head, but Alice squeezed his hand a smile dancing on her lips. Finally Emmett's face was seen as she tried to remove himself from the chimney. He was covered in soot. Emmett was smirking at Jasper proud to have gotten out of the chimney. He stood up, and his head bounced off the bricks. Bricks began to crumple, and soon the chimney was hardly there.

Alice turned to Jasper and smiled.

"Gas chimney this time?"


	14. Rockefeller Center

Disclaimer:Notmine

A/N: So I'd thought I'd try something a little different with this one. **_This is going to be in the pov of a kid that works that the ice rink at Rockefeller Center_.** I thought that someone else could give us a little insight on Jasper and Alice during the holiday season. I don't know if I liked how this turned out . If you read, please Review. _Got any Ideas, let me know._

* * *

I had been sitting here for the better half of the day, just watching people circle ice. Parents brought their kids, or teenagers came with friends; but mostly I had to watch loving couples circle around hands intertwined. The last shift had started thirty minutes ago, Midnight was only an hour away and then I was free. I could go to my apartment, snuggle into my covers and sleep for the better part of Christmas eve. I had seen all different kinds of love today, puppy love, young love, love that seemed true, love that was fading, love that was gone, and love that been together for decades. But right on the dot at ten-thirty, I had seen a new love. This couple was young, but seemed like they had been in love for decades, centuries even. The way the two just fit together like a jigsaw puzzle; it seemed that without the other, they wouldn't be complete.

My eyes followed them as they skated flawlessly across the ice. They both were bundled up, but never stopped for a break or hot chocolate. They were the two most beautiful people my eyes have laid upon. The guy, who looked younger than me was taller than me, with blond hair sticking out from his winter cap. The girl was small-pixie like and move gracefully like a dancer. I wasn't the only one that noticed that couple, each time they skated by another couple, they seemed to look up at them and smile. As if they could wish for a love like that.

Their hands weren't clad in gloves, but they didn't seem to mind. Their hands were firmly grasped into the others, never letting go. It seemed as the more times the pair went around the ice, the less people were left on it. The boy twirled the girl into a circle, and her laugh rang like wind-chimes. I caught myself smiling as her laugh reached my ears, as if her laugh was contagious. The two seemed to not notice their was at least three dozen people around them on the ice, and even more sitting and watching. They were so lost in each other; that they didn't feel all the eyes were on them.

The bell of midnight rang throughout the rink, signalling the people that it was closed. Everyone left, except the two. They clung to each other skating in a small circle at center ice, it seemed as if they were dancing. But no music played any longer. I couldn't tell them to leave, they were to serene, to beautiful to disturb. So I placed a c.d. into the player, and dimmed nearly all the lights expect one. I played a spotlight on the pair at center ice. They didn't need it though, the two shone brighter than the Christmas Tree lights some odd yards away. I couldn't bear to look at them any longer, it seemed like I was intruding on something way to private. I look one last gaze, before turning away and I swore I saw them glittering in the light.

I let them dance through my whole c.d. and when the finally song came to an end, I looked up. They both were smiling, and the looks on their faces showed how in love they were. I felt like I could feel their love, aching my own heart. My heart felt ready to burst out of my chest as the skated to the side of the rink. They both stepped off gracefully, and removed their skates. I looked at my watch as they walked past move booth, whispering to quiet for me to her. The boy let out a small chuckle, and I smiled to myself feeling happy.

The clock read ten after one but I no longer cared, that I was late going home. I felt love and happiness in waves, I ejected the c.d. and shut of the light. As I walked home, I couldn't the two out of my head. They were so young, so beautiful, and seemingly so in love. But their love was different, I thought as I realized they didn't kiss the few hours they were at the rink. Their love wasn't based on physical stuff, it was emotionally and true deep caring love. I smiled to myself thinking how lucky I was to get a Christmas miracle, to actually see true love.


	15. Present II

Disclaimer:Not mine.

A/N: Gosh this is short. But I wrote during the second intermission while I was watching Hockey, so sorry. I'm so happy my team made a big comeback tonight. Wow off topic. _Here's Alice getting a present for Jasper. _I appericate all your reviews, thank you so much. -Brittney

* * *

Alice sat hitting the keys on her laptop furiously and clutched her phone in her hand. She has been working for days trying to find something, anything for Jasper. The Internet had lead her no where, and the phone connections had only taken her a little farther. She was glad that Jasper had went hunting with Emmett. It gave her some alone time to really find a perfect present. She grabbed the keys to her Porsche, ready to go where ever she had to get a gift.

She walked the halls of the museum, searching for something or someone who could help her. She wasn't even sure if there was anything that they could help her find. She saw a help desk, and began to walk over to it. The man behind the counter looked up for a moment, but returned to his typing. Alice waited patiently and the man finally looked up.

"Sorry miss, what's the name of your ancestor?"

Alice smiled at the man's southern drawl, before replying. "It's actually my boyfriend's ancestor."

"Alright, his ancestor's name then."

"Whitlock." She said, before pausing. "Jasper Whitlock."

The man typed the in the name, then read what had popped onto the screen.

"There is only one thing, he seems to just have vanished off the face of the earth back then."

Alice looked at the man and reached for her purse. "How much?"

----

Alice stood in the bedroom she shared with Jasper, a box resting in her hands. Jasper walked in the door, and placed a kiss on Alice.

"What's that?" Jasper questioned nodding toward the box in Alice's hands.

"Your Christmas present." She said placing the box in her husband's hands. "Merry Christmas."

Alice watched anxiously as Jasper pulled off the box top and looked inside. She bit her lip as he looked up at her with an expression she has never seen before.

"I know the metal's all rusted, but it's really old." She started as she began to squeeze her hands. "You can still see the etching though. Do you like it? Because if you don't I could.."

Jasper cut Alice off by pressing his lips on hers.

"It's perfect." He said as he pulled away. "Thank you."

Jasper removed the gift from the box and held it in his palm. He ran a finger over the metal and smiled.

'Major. J. Whitlock'

"How did you?" He began to question.

"I have my ways." She replied, smiling.

"Merry Christmas, darling." He said as she reached out his hand.

"Merry Christmas Jazz." She said putting her hand in his.


	16. Twas the night before Christmas

Disclaimer: Cullens aren't mine, you know who the belong to. The orginal "twas the night before Christmas." Is Clement Clarke Moore's. Ideas and the last line came from 'The bite before Christmas.' By Marita Jaeger and Camille Burgin over at .

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, and Happy Holidays everyone.

* * *

Twas the night before Christmas,

when all through their palace,

every creature was stirring;

espeically Alice.

The decorations sparkled,

with omnious light

as if telling the Cullens

there would be a fight.

The humans lay swaddled

all in their sheets

Their Christmas dreams so loud,

they couldn't hear the Cullens' feet.

The Cullen's stayed quiet,

and went off in a pair

Jasper turned to Alice,

and said 'Do you Dare?"

She hopped on his back,

and laughed as they soared through the air,

ducking and diving before,

finally getting there.

They danced on the rooftop,louder than planned.

They heard the mortals jump up,with a bat in hand.

The stiffled their laughter,

and thought out a plan.

The humans slowly pulled back the curtain,

and saw four red eyes staring back.

The woman screamed in fright,

the man fell to the ground with a heart attack.

The two wasted no time

as they busted through glass

smiles spread on their face,

as their hunger would be satisfied at last.

The two felt the mortals fear,

as they shook off the snow.

Jasper took his quick,

but Alice finished hers slow.

Alice and Jasper smiled with glee,

they had drained the mortals and won the fight.

She hopped and his back and he counted to three,

and as they flew through the air, Alice exclaimed "Merry Christmas to All, and to all a good bite."


	17. Snow Miser

Disclaimer: The Year without Santa Claus is not mine or the song, goes to Rankin/Bass and Jasper and Alice, we know who they belong to.

A/N: This is my favorite Christmas movie of all time, though I like heat miser better, Snow Miser works better for the two.

* * *

Alice and Jasper laid in their bed, just relaxing. 'The Year without Santa Claus,' was on the t.v. in front of them but it was just background noise. The two were wrapped in each other's arms, just looking at each other. Then Alice busted into a smile, and Jasper raised his eyebrow.

"It's our favorite part." She said hitting Jasper in the chest in excitement. He grabbed the remote and turned it up.

Alice started swaying back and forth as the music began to play. Jasper chuckled, and she swatted at him playfully.

"You know you love it to."

"Only because you do."

Jasper pulled Alice into her chest, and began to sing in her ear.

"_I'm mister white Christmas, I'm mister Snow. I'm Mister Icicle. I'm Mr. Ten Below. Friends call me Snow Miser, whatever I touch. Turns to snow in my clutch. I'm to much_!"

Alice laughed and sang softly back to him. "_He's Mr. White Christmas. He's Mister Snow. He's Mister Icicle. He's Mr. Ten Below_."

Jasper kissed Alice's forward and continued. "_Friends call me Snow Miser. Whatever I touch, turns to snow in my clutch."_

_"He's too much!"_ Alice said pulling out Jasper's grasp and standing on the bed.

_"I never want to know a day that's over forty degrees! I'd rather have it thirty, twenty, ten, five, and let it freeze"_

Jasper started shaking with laughter, but it work as well as shivering.

Alice grinned and continued to sing her part. _"He's mister White Christmas, He's Mister Snow."_

_"That's Right!" _Jasper said grinning.

_"He's Mister Icicle, he's Mister Ten Below."_

_"Friends call me Snow Miser, Whatever I touch. Turns to snow in my clutch.. Too Much!."_ Jasper sang as he wrapped his arms around Alice and brought her back down to his side.

_"Too Much." _The both finished and started laughing.

Alice pecked Jasper on the lips, and curled into his arms.

"Thanks my Snow Miser."

"Anything for you." Jasper replied he turned the t.v. back down to background noise.


	18. Christmas Shopping

A/N:Merry Christmas, and Happy Holidays. Sorry this is super short. I tried to get this out last night, but I got home late. Plus I caught a cold. Yay me. Thanks for the reviews everyone.

* * *

Jasper was pushing a full cart and following behind Alice, who was nearly running to add more stuff to the cart. She had bought enough presents for four years already, but she was still buying more. She ran down the aisle's throwing things in the cart. Jasper would look in the cart and toss some stuff back. Did they really need a food processor? No. Jasper only went along on these trips to be the level headed one, to try to keep Alice in control.

The car was nearly packed full with bags, and they still had Alice's favorite store left. Jasper smiled, as Alice tugged him toward the dresses. He sat patiently as she tried on dress after dress to see which one she should wear tomorrow. Jasper complimented and smiled each time she came out, truly meaning his words. He knew that she would buy each dress and change into all tomorrow.

Jasper's throat ached as each person passed, their scents all intoxicating and making the fire start up. He especially pictured ripping out 'Emily's' throat; the woman who worked here, who decided to ask him if he needed help every few minutes. Then preceding to flip her hair at him, swirling her scent around him. But Alice being the wonderful woman she is, would come out and twirl in her dress. She would kiss him just slightly to ease his mind.

Jasper held the four dresses Alice had decided on, and followed her. She led him past the shoes, which he was surprised. She took him to perfume counter, and smiled.

"I need a new perfume." she said somewhat to herself, but so Jasper could here it.

"Whys that?" he asked leaned over he shoulder to see what she was looking at.

"I need to find something that makes me intoxicating." She said smiling. "Because this beautiful blond just caught my eye and I want him to be intoxicated by my scent."

"Well I happen to know this short black haired beauty that doesn't know that she is the only thing that truly intoxicates me."

Alice spun around and smiled up at Jasper, who was smirking at her.

"Don't you love Christmas shopping?" She asked looking into his eyes.

"Only if when I get to take this little package home." he said grabbing her hand.


	19. Christmas Traffic

A/N: I wrote this while I was in traffic last night, no I wasn't driving ha. I had to write this, because my best friend said if I write one more sickly sweet Jasper and Alice chapter she's going to kick me. But it's really hard for me not to make them sweet. Hopefully I can get out the rest today. Happy Holidays.

* * *

Jasper sat in traffic gritting his teeth together, nearly crushing the steering wheel in frustration. She had to know there would have been traffic, and she should have seen it if it was this bad. She probably did, he seethed to himself, but she didn't care; she just wanted to shop. He felt trapped in the car that usually had plenty of room but was now filled with shopping bags. He had no room he was squished in his seat, and had been sitting in relatively the same spot for an hour. He could grab half of the bags, and run to the house and be back before the car in front of him moved an inch. But he couldn't do that, for some reason. He wanted to drive up the shoulder at full speed, and pass all these people but cops were on the shoulder ahead. Jasper sat glaring at the windshield, as if by staring at it, it would crack and break.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked turning to him. "I don't need your power to know something is bothering you."

"Nothing." Jasper replied, not turning to face her.

"Seriously what's your deal?" She said reaching for his hand.

He pulled his hand away, and glanced at her before turning away again.

"Jazz, what's up with you?"

"humph." Jasper replied trying to keep his cool.

"This is about the traffic isn't it." She asked peeking around the shopping bags.

Jasper stayed silent.

"I know you hate traffic, but I think that.."

"Yes Alice, you know I hate traffic. You know I hate shopping to. You know I hate going to that mall in Seattle because of all the fucking humans. You think I'm way stronger than I am. But you drag me around as your bag holder, and your chauffeur. Now were sitting here in traffic for god knows how long, when we could be home." He said bitterly, as his anger finally boiled over.

Alice opened her mouth to speak, but closed it. They rarely fought.

"You probably saw this traffic here didn't you? But no, you wanted to go shopping anyway. It's Christmas eve for crying out loud, and were sitting here cramped in a car." Jasper let out an unnecessary breathe, and glanced at his wife.

"Oh boo ho, Jasper get over it. You could have said no. I don't run your life."

"Ha when have I ever said no to you Alice? What do you mean you don't run my life. You are my life so basically you run it!"

Jasper let out a shaky breathe, and released the steering wheel afraid he was going to crush it.

"Don't try to calm me down, Jasper. You put me in this mood." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm trying to calm myself down actually, the world doesn't revolve around you."

"What's really your problem?" she asked venom on her lips. "And don't say it's me."

"Don't look for me in the future, Alice."

They both fumed in anger for a few minutes, before turning to each other.

"I'm sorry I made you come out tonight, Jazz." Alice said grabbing his hand.

"No, I'm sorry I snapped at you. I just got frustrated and I took it out on you."

"What's bothering you Jasper?"

"Traffic, humans seriously can't drive."

"That's not it, though I can tell."

"I just want to get us home, so you can celebrate with the family."

"So we can celebrate with the family." She said rubbing a circle on his hand with her thumb.

"I should have asked you if you could handle shopping today, I mean it is Christmas Eve."

"You shouldn't have to baby me Alice."

She smiled at him.

"I'm truly sorry that I nearly bit your head off." He said chuckling. "I love you."

"I love you to." She said smiling.

Both starting laughing as the cars in front of them started to move again.


	20. Caroling

Disclaimer; Not Mine, Because I was disappointed when Jasper wasn't under my tree. Lyrics are Nat King Cole's.

A/N: I'm trying so hard, but as time passes, I'm feeling worse and worse. Only five more though. I'm going to squeeze them out. Happy Holidays, -Brittney

* * *

Jasper loved to sing, he only ever did it in private though. He used to sing back when he was in the army, he'd strum on his guitar with his men all around, and they'd sing a battle song. Alice was the only one that knew that Jasper loved to sing, and had an amazing voice. If anyone else knew, they never metioned it. Jasper sang constiently to Alice, he loved to make her smile; and when he sang her eyes sparkled and her smile spread wide.

Jasper knew that Alice loved Christmas it was probably her favorite holiday, besides black friday if that counted. She always did special things for him, suprising him doing something to make him smile. He needed to make Alice smile, to have her be blissfully happy. So he practiced silently for hours until she returned home. He grabbed two santa hats and decided he was going caroling with Alice.

When Alice came home, she already knew. She ran up the stairs and into their room.

"Jazz, you don't have to. I know you don't like to sing in front of anybody." She said speaking quickly.

"Alice." He said sending a wave of calm toward her. "It's fine really. I'm doing this for you."

"But it will make you uncomfortable and unhappy."

"No it won't, don't you see Alice. Doing things for you is what makes me happy."

She smiled and placed a santa hat onto his head, and put one on her own.

"What song?" Jasper asked smiling at his wife.

"The Christmas Song." Alice said

Jasper ushered Alice to their door, and let her lead the way.

She walked outside Edward's door and opened her mouth. Jasper believed her voice was way better than his own and he smiled as she began to sing.

_"Chestnuts roasting on an open fire, Jack Frost nipping at your nose, Yuletide carols being sung by a choir, And folks dressed up like Eskimos."_

Edward's door swung open and Bella stood behind it, smiling in awe. Edward even let a smile dance at his lips. Alice grabbed Jasper's hand and squeezed it as he opened his mouth.

_"Everybody knows a turkey and some mistletoe, Help to make the season bright, Tiny tots with their eyes all a-glow, Will find it hard to sleep tonight_."

Bella looked to Edward and whispered to him.

"He's amazing." Edward furrowed his eyebrows and the two tried not to laugh. Two more sets of doors opened and four heads peeked out the doors. Jasper and Alice both turned down the hallway to face everyone, but neither paid attention to the other people around them.

"_They know that Santa's on his way He's loaded lots of toys and goodies on his sleigh_," Alice sang looking up and Jasper smiling. Esme turned to Carlisle and he wrapped his arms around her. "They are something else aren't they?" Esme asked looking at her children.

"_And ev'ry mother's child is gonna spy, To see if reindeer really know how to fly_."

"Did you know Jasper could sing?" Rosalie said turning to Emmett who was smiling at his brother and sister. He looked back to Rose and shook his head. She grabbed his hand, and he kissed her forehead.

_"And so I'm offering this simple phrase, To kids from one to ninety-two, Although it's been said Many times, Many ways Merry Christmas to you."_

"They really are the spirit of Christmas aren't they?" Bella asked swaying in Edward's arm.

"Yea, Bella I think they are. I think they are the spirit of Christmas, and the glue that holds this family together."

Alice and Jasper both turned to each other, and sang the last part to each other.

_"And so I'm offering this simple phrase, To kids from one to ninety-two, Although it's been said Many times, Many ways Merry Christmas to you."_

As they finished, Esme broke away from Carlisle and went over to her children. She pulled them into a hug and said 'Merry Christmas.' Bella let her hand slip from Edward's and walked over to Alice and joined in the hug. Soon the whole family was in an embrace. Then the smallest voice from the center of the circle said with a smile. "Merry Christmas."


	21. Parade

Disclaimer:not mine.

A/n: Sk8rChick2355 in a review asked why can't they be jewish. I'd like to apologize for people who don't celebrate Christmas, but that is what I celebrate and I wouldn't want to afend anybody of a different religion by writing about the holiday that they celebrate by messing it up. Only a few more to go woo. I hate this ending, but I just didn't know what to do with it.

* * *

Alice loved the lights, the bells, the whistles, all the tinsel, and the bands; that collaborated together into the Christmas day parade. Though the Forks, parade was one significantly smaller than all the parades Alice had seen; she enjoyed in all the same. She stood in the crowd with Jasper, who could feel all the excitement and joy from all the people surrounding him; most of the two emotions coming from Alice. Sure the two could have went to Seattle or even to New York or California. But Alice insisted they stay in Forks.

The Christmas music, sounding scratchy and unclear to the two, blared from the old speaker system. The Forks High School marching band played began the parade, playing 'Jingle Bells'. Jasper noticed the trumpet player was a beat and a half behind, and all the drummers were off sync. Alice probably noticed to, but she didn't seem to mind it. Jasper had told her, and nearly begged her to let him take her somewhere with a real parade. But she wouldn't budge, she told him as many times as he had asked, that 'Forks is our home, and for once let's see our homes Christmas parade.'

Jasper looked at Alice, who was mouthing the lyrics to the song as the band came by them. Next came a police cruiser, and Jasper let out a chuckle feeling Charlie's emotions before the car even arrived. The lights flashed red and blue, but the siren remained off. Alice smiled and waved as Charlie slowly drove past. He noticed her and smiled, waving back slightly before ducking his head again. Alice giggled and Jasper noticed Charlie's cheeks were bright red. Alice stepped in front of Jasper, 'shivering' as a breeze blew through. Jasper wrapped his arms around her and rubbed his hands up and down her arms.

Next came people dressed in holiday get-up, ringing bells and passing out candy canes. Jasper rolled his eyes, as he saw many familiar faces in this parade; thinking they were something special. Alice elbowed Jasper in the ribcage and laughed. "Play nice." She whispered, squeezing his hand.

To finish off the parade was an ambulance and firetruck. Carlisle sat in the ambulance, smiling and waving to the people in Forks who weren't in the parade. Jasper could feel the women melting as he rode by. Alice turned her head when she heard someone approach the two.

"You'd think he was on the top of the ambulance, dancing on a pole." Esme said rolling her eyes and Carlisle passed by.

Both Jasper and Alice laughed quietly, as their mother continued on her way. Jasper was thankful that Alice wanted to find a good spot; and that good spot was away from the rest of the family. He didn't want to here their conversations. Jasper saw Alice's smile spread as the firetruck came up, siren blaring and red lights flashing. For some reason she loved the firetruck, and Jasper had to admit it was his favorite part to.

"Aren't you happy that we said in Forks this year?"

"Yea, and I'm also happy that we stayed away from the rest of the family."

Alice smiled up at Jasper, and tugged on his hand.

"Let's go home Jasper."

As Alice and Jasper walked slowly to the woods, they heard the ending of the parade and as the began to pick up speed the last thing they heard was.

"From the town of Forks, Merry Christmas."


	22. Santa Baby

Disclaimer; The song nor the characters are mine.

A/N: Sorry about the mistakes, I have less than thirty minutes left, and I feel so horrible. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

* * *

"Come on Jasper, an hour left of Christmas." She said tugging on his hand, to lead him upstairs. "Let's make the most of it." She whispered in his ear.

Alice shoved Jasper on the bed, and smiled.  
"I will be right back, now this may be lame and I know I'm not the best at singing but don't laugh ok?"

Jasper opened his mouth to reply but Alice opened hers to.

"Good." She replied as she turned away from Jasper and walked into their closet.

He sat paitently on the bed, as he heard clothes be torn from the hangers. He contained a laugh in his throat as he heard Alice growl in frustration in their closet, and a few mintues later she sauntered out.

Jasper's jaw open and closed for a few seconds, before remaining closed. They had done this every year or just about; but she looked even more beautiful then ever. She was dressed in a Mrs. Claus costume. She opened her mouth and her beautiful voice carried to his ears.

"Santa baby, just slip a sable under the tree, for me  
Been an awful good girl  
Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight" She sang as she sauntered over to him, swaying her hips back and forth. Jasper's eyes followed every move Alice's body made.

"_Santa baby, a '54 convertible too, light blue  
I'll wait up for you dear Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight_" She was singing in his ear now. She paused from the song, and whispered something else into his ear. "Really I want a convertible, light blue works. Doesn't have to be a '54 though. '09 fine" She said smirking before standing up right and walking away from the bed.

"_Think of all the fun I've missed, Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed_," Alice smirked at Jasper, and blew him a kiss before contuining. "_Next year I could be just as good, If you'd check off my Christmas list, Boo doo bee doo"_

Alice flitted around the room on her feet, casually looking over her shoulder as if to adknowledge Jasper, but ignore him at the same time.

"_Santa baby, I wanna yacht and really that's Not a lot, Been an angel all year, Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight_"

Jasper opened his mouth to say something, but Alice was in front of him before he utter a sound. Her finger was over his lips silencing him.

"_Santa honey, one thing I really do need, the deed To a platinum mine. Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight_._Santa cutie and fill my stocking with a duplex, and checks, Sign your 'X' on the line. Santa cutie, and hurry down the chimney tonight." _

Jasper smirked happily in his spot on the bed, but wished he could say a few things.

_"Come and trim my Christmas tree. With some decorations bought at Tiffany, I really do believe in you. Let's see if you believe in me, Boo doo bee doo"_

Alice stood by the door, and pressed the door locked. Then she flicked the light switch off, though the never did need it on anyway. Then she started walking over to Jasper. She crawled onto the bed, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring; I don't mean on a phone. Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight, Hurry down the chimney tonight, Hurry ... tonight."

She finished singing in his ear, and Jasper smiled and tilted his head.

"You done?" he questioned.

She nodded.

"Good." He said, bring his lips to hers.


	23. Twelve days of Christmas

A/N: Lame, I hate it. But with only a few minutes left; I had to cook something up.

* * *

Alice walked into her closet, hanging up new clothes and rearranging the rest of them. She walked from her closet to grab more clothes from her bed and saw a little bird, a partridge she recongized immediatly, sitting in a pear tree. She looked around but saw no one, and grabbed her clothes looking at the bird in the tree. She went back in the closet, hanging the pressed dresses in the back of her closet away from her 'normal' everyday clothes. She snapped her fingers as she forgot the grab the box of shoes outside of the closet door. She walked over the door and something else caught her eye.

When she turned her head she saw two turtledoves sitting in a cage, next to the pear tree. She frowned at the three birds, and then shook her head. She grabbed the boxes of shoes and headed back into the closet. She was color coordinating her shoes when she heard a door open then shut. She peeked her head from inside the closet and let out a small sound.

She scratched her head, as she saw three hens sitting on the desk- french hens to be exact. She wasn't sure what was up quite yet, but she figured who was behind it. She went back into the closet, moving stuff around acting as if she was busy. When she heard the door squeak she rushed from the closet. Only to find the room empty except for the animals still on her desk, and four new birds. Calling birds.

She stamped her foot, frustrated. She walked back into the closet, to turn on the light switch; when she returned she saw five golden rings laying next to the birds. She frowned. She knew who was behind this, and that though they had good intentions this would not work. So she sat and waited until Jasper came through the door, empty handed.

Alice raised an eyebrow, and Jasper looked away.

"Edward told me, you'd kill me if I brought geese into your room."

Alice smiled at Jasper, trying not to look so aggrivated. Why did Jasper have to be so sweet all the time. She put all five rings in her hand, and gave them to Jasper.

"I don't want these Jazz." She said. He opened his mouth but she shook her head to silence him. "I have one golden ring, that's all I need. I have you, your the only golden thing I need in my life."

Jasper nodded smiling at Alice.

"Don't think your off the hook though." She said smirking at him. "And please get rid of these birds, Emmett's in his room planning how to come and get them all with out us knowing. He's dying to try a french hen."

Jasper smiled at Alice. "I only got to the fifth day of Christmas, I thought I could get to the eighth. Edward said three, and Emmett was hoping all twelve."

Alice turned back to Jasper and growled. Jasper muttered an 'oops' before grabbing the birds and running out.


	24. Mistletoe

A/N: Emmett and Rosalie talk about Jasper and Alice's relationship. Someone asked me to do Em/Rose talking about Jazz/Alice. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Emmett and Rosalie sat on the couch, watching the house. Rosalie sat staring at all the misltoe spread around the house, and smiled. Emmett and herself had met under every single one, multiple times. Even the misltoe had caught Bella and Edward, and Esme and Carlisle; but she had not seen Jasper and Alice under the misltoe at all. The both had managed to never meet under the misltoe, though when they just looked at each other it seemed she just walked in on a kiss. Rosalie wondered how they had escaped the misltoe. How they didn't need the misltoe, to provide change or excitment in their love.

Emmett turned to Rosalie, and rubbed circles into her hand. "What's on your mind?"

"Have you seen Jasper and Alice under the misltoe?" Rosalie asked turning to her husband.

"What do you think I'm so perv that just watches and waits for them to kiss under the misltoe." Emmett chuckled as the words came from his mouth, but saw Rose was frowning and put on a straight face. "No why?"

"Just wondering, I haven't either. Are we doing something wrong?" She asked pulling her hand from her husbands, and placing it in her lap. She looked down at her hands.

"Rose what do you mean are we doing something wrong?"

"Look at Jasper and Alice, they haven't been caught under the misltoe, and everytime they look at each other seems like an intimate moment. When I look at you, I'm usually rolling my eyes, and when you look at me, your picturing me naked. Does our relationship have meaning?" She said sighing. "Theirs does, they care so deeply for eachother on an emotionally level that they don't need physical stuff. We're just physical stuff Emmett."

Emmett sighed and used his finger to make Rosalie look at him.

"Rose, we are Emmett and Rosalie, not Jasper and Alice. Their bond it's different. She can see the futures, he can feel emotions; we don't have powers. They don't need physical stuff, because Alice knew Jasper before she met him. Jasper can just look at Alice, and he will be fine. They are private, more conseverative about their relationship; especially during the holidays. They probably scouted out all misltoe, and avoid it at all cost. They don't like attention on them, well at least Jasper doesn't. Maybe they feel displaying their affection will make attention be focused on them."

Rose smiled at Emmett, her husband was smart, and he did pay attention to his family.

"But Emmett, misltoe is magical. It has got to get them sooner or later." Rosalie said putting her hand back in his.

"Look." Emmett whispered, pointing to the top of the staircase, where Alice and Jasper were kissing under the misltoe.

Rosalie buried her face in Emmett's shoulder. "Do you think they heard us?" She whispered.

Emmett looked up at Jasper and Alice, both so involved in each other. He let out a low chuckled, and replied. "Nah."


	25. Stockings

A/N: I did it. I finally finished. Only a few minutes late. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

* * *

Alice looked once more at the stockigns on the mantle, before turnings back toward the empy cardbox box at her feet. Jasper came up behind her and gripped her shoulders.

"Why are you so sad, it's Christmas." he said as she ran her fingers over the stockings.

"Christmas is almost over, in a just over an hour anyway. I'm thinking about how I'm going to have to pack them away."

"Why right away?" Jasper asked frowning.

"New Years eve is in a few days, plus what's the point of keeping up the decorations if Christmas is over?" She replied sighing.

Jasper pursed his lips in concentration trying to get Alice to smile. He hated to see her sad, and when it was time to pack up the Christmas decorations she was sad. A smile danced on his laps as he opened his mouth.

"Do you remember when me made these?"

Alice let out a soft laugh."How could I forget?"

Both laughed for a moment and then Alice started.

"Carlisle had no clue what to put on his, so Esme hot glued his stescope to the stocking to make it look like the stocking was wearing it."

"Oh and then Esme couldn't figure out what to do, so Carlisle wrapped her stocking to make it look like a cast and signed it." Jasper said pulling Alice into a hug

Alice got caught into a fit of giggles. "Then he signed it. 'Get Well Soon - Dr. C'."

"Remember Rosalie's?"

"Oh yea, she went through the whole house looking for compact mirrors. Then she glued them all over the stocking."

"Didn't it fall off the mantle a few years later and then half of the mirrors broke?" Jasper questioned, talking into his wife's hair.

Alice smiled, nodding furiously.

"Then Emmett was like 'I'm going to go skin a bear and use it's fur as the top of the stocking.' "

Jasper smiled and let out a chuckle. "Then he came home, with torn clothes and no bear fur."

Alice clutched her sides and cut Jasper off. "Yeah, and then he just him killing a bear on it."

"Don't forget he knocked over the glitter and it got stuck all over his stocking."

"Didn't he break the chair right after that?"

Jasper nodded to Alice's question.

"Remember Edward got all moody again and was like 'This is stupid, I'm not making a stocking.' "

Alice nodding laughing again.

"Yeah then Esme just painted black lines at the top with the white fur to make it look like piano keys. She forbid Rose and me from decorating it. It's still plain and boring. Just like Edward." Alice said into Jasper's chest.

They both were just laughing for a minute, when Jasper looked into Alice's eyes.

"You remember when we made ours?" He asked, raising an eyebrow; half expecting her not to.

"Of course." She said hitting his arm playfully. "I almost missed up my crystal ball, when Emmett starting making fun of your confederate flag on yours."

"Then I knocked him on his glittery bear and he got all defense, and called the south weak."

"Then I had to interfere, and calm down my hot headed blond solider."

"Yeah, and I let your draw on my stocking even though Esme told us not to let anyone touch our stocking."

"But that was the best heart you've ever seen was it not?" She asked questioning.

"The name in the heart was much more beautiful."

Alice stuck out her tounge playfully. "Stop Jazz, you'll make me blush."

"Then you put a instrument on your's next to the crystal ball and I didn't know what it meant."

"Yeah and I had to explain that I call you Jazz, and this was instrument that they used to play 'Jazz.' And that is was so much more romantic than a heart with my name in it."

"So I was uncreative." Jasper defined. "But, I grabbed your by the waist and laid you on the table."

"Which was romantic, and the whole family disburst in seconds."

Both smiled and looked away from their memory as the clock chimed. Alice sighed as the clock read midnight, Christmas was offically over. Alice shrugged to herself and laughed as she pulled each stocking of the mantle.

"Why so chipper all of a sudden?"

"Because, we made so many new memories this year. My stocking is stuffed full of them."

"So your happy for new memories?" Jasper questioned confused.

"Yeah, from this year and the years to come."

"So Merry day after Christmas?"

"Yes, when does the mall open! Day after Christmas sales."

Jasper put his palm to his forehead, how he wished it was still Christmas.


End file.
